In Phase I, a hybrid quadrature, dual-tuned (31P-1H) probe with nearly identical field-of-view, ideal for 31H decoupled 31P spectroscopy of the entire adult bran was prototyped at 1.5T. Phantom tests and volunteer evaluations showed improved performance and extended coverage at the low gamma nucleus (31P) over the previous design. Phase II will involve prototype developments based on the new design, followed by coil comparisons and extensive phantom/volunteer evaluations at both the NMR frequencies (31P, 1H). Based on the success of the adult coil design, custom coils for imaging the pediatric brain and the adult forearm muscle will be prototyped at 1.5T. Our coil design will be upscaled in frequency to operate as a 23Na-1H head coil at 4.0T. Research on dual-tuned quadrature surface coil designs will be performed at 4.0T. Based on the success at 1.5 and 4.0T, 3.0T coils will be developed. A goal of this research is to improve image quality and spectroscopic representation of the x-nucleus over the brain in one patient setting, which will aid in the clinical diagnosis. This we believe will be of a substantial benefit to mankind. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Research and clinical applications include non-ionizing brain imaging when compared to ionizing radiation techniques such as PET, SPECT, etc. This project will provide a significant improvement to the NMR RF coil technology including sequence and technique optimizations. if clinical value is demonstrated NMR systems based on this technology will find widespread applications in the areas of stroke/epilepsy mitochondrial cytopathies cancer AIDS multiple sclerosis and neurodegenerative brain diseases.